


First Meeting

by faerietailes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietailes/pseuds/faerietailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson couldn’t wrap his mind around it. One moment he had been staring in awe at his parents’ performance, and the next, all he saw was red: the red of his family’s costume still visible before the medics had wrapped up their bodies; the floor was stained with red where they had fallen to their deaths; the ambulance sirens were red against the dark sky. Red, red, red. Dick didn’t want to see it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know what this is. I wrote it late at nigh, so excuse any mistakes. It’s just a little Dick/Babs one shot about their first meeting.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dick Grayson or Barbara Gordon, unfortunately.

Dick Grayson couldn’t wrap his mind around it. One moment he had been staring in awe at his parents’ performance, and the next, all he saw was red: the red of his family’s costume still visible before the medics had wrapped up their bodies; the floor was stained with red where they had fallen to their deaths; the ambulance sirens were red against the dark sky. Red, red, red. Dick didn’t want to see it anymore.

So the young boy had opted to walk away from the adults that surrounding the scene, making his way towards the empty audience chairs. Taking a seat, he placed his elbows on his thighs, leaning his chin on his hands. His blue eyes flickered around the empty circus tent, a place that once held an abundance of happy memories for him. Now, all it held was pain. He had nothing anymore — his parents, as well as his only family left, were gone. Forever. It wasn’t like they were on holiday and would be sauntering back into the tent at a moment’s notice. No, they were dead. Dick Grayson was left all alone; the last of the Flying Grayson.

"Hello."

A voice brought the young acrobat out from his thoughts, glancing upwards. The first he saw once again was red. This time, however, the red didn’t seem to cause a bitter taste to appear in his mouth. As his eyes trailed downwards, he realized that the red he saw was of someone’s hair.

"Hello." Dick’s voice was soft, unsure as to why the girl had approached him. Did she witness what happened with her own eyes? No, he didn’t think she did. She didn’t look horrified, or scared — in fact, she looked somewhat worried.

"I heard what happened," she said, taking a seat next to him, looking straight into the middle of the circus ring, where the last of the blood was being cleaned up, "I’m sorry."

Sorry? What was she sorry for? She wasn’t the one that had sent his parents into their deaths. She wasn’t the one that somehow managed to cut the rope. No, she had nothing to be sorry about. And honestly, Dick didn’t want to be talking to anyone right now — he had spent at least an hour or so earlier speaking with officials, recalling the story of what happened from his point of view. And what did he get in return? Solemn stares from the adults, a muttered ‘Thank you’ and then Dick was left alone, though the young boy could hear whispers from the adults that had wandered not too far from him.

"What is he going to do?"

"Where is he going to go?"

"He has nobody. Do you think he should be sent to the orphanage?"

"No, I may have a solution in regards to the boy’s future."

"Mr Wayne, you aren’t suggesting —"

By then, Dick was too far to hear anymore. He wasn’t quite sure which one the Mr Wayne was, but he suspected it was the only guy that didn’t seem to have an official badge of some kind stuck to his chest.

"Do you want an Oreo?" Again, Dick’s train of thought was broken by the girl’s voice. He had forgotten she was sitting next to him. And now she was even offering him a small packet of mini Oreos.

"No thank you," Dick muttered, "Thanks, though."

"It’s okay. Dad always lets me bring a snack when he takes me out on a late night case. Though, I wasn’t quite sure why he had asked me to come with him to this one. I mean, he normally doesn’t bring me along for murder cases, let alone one that involves —" She immediately stopped speaking, a hand flying up to cover her mouth. She had a good idea why her father had asked her to come along. She was nine years old, and judging by the appearance of the boy next to her, she guessed he was around the same age too. That’s why her father wanted her to come along; he didn’t want the boy to go through this alone. Or at least, that’s what she assumed.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot," Barbara added, looking back to the center of the ring.

Dick wasn’t sure how to respond to her. She seemed nice, and if he still wasn’t so distraught over what had just happened earlier this evening, he probably would’ve contributed more to the conversation.

"Is your dad the Commissioner?" Dick glanced sideways at her.

"Yup!" The girl announced proudly, a large smile on her face, "The best Commissioner in all of Gotham!"

The way she spoke about her father caused Dick to feel a pang of jealousy. A wave of sadness overwhelmed the boy as he felt hot tears starting to form in his eyes as he was once again reminded of his parents. Quickly, before the girl beside him turned back to face him, Dick wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Barbara! Come along now, we’re leaving."

Hearing the voice of the Commissioner, Dick turned to the girl next to him as she stood up. So her name was Barbara. Just before she took a step forward however, she turned and extended a hand towards Dick. “I’m Barbara, by the way, Barbara Gordon.”

Dick stood up, taking her hand and giving it a small shake. “Richard Grayson.” Letting go of her hand, he let his arm fall to his side. “But most people call me Dick.”

Barbara smiled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Dick.” With that, she turned and jogged over to her father, who then took her hand in his and led her outside. Dick was now left alone, staring at the remaining adults in the room — a few lingering police officers and the man Dick suspected to be Mr Wayne. As if Mr Wayne had some sort of telepathy powers, he turned to look at Dick, before making his way towards the boy standing alone.

"Hello, Richard. My name is Bruce Wayne, and I have a proposition for you."


End file.
